i thought i felt your shape
by Lissa.chann
Summary: Not another soul would know her like he did, the way her breath came in puffs around his neck as she came. The way she cried his name, laced with foreign profanities as he ravished her every crevice. He knew her well and there was no denying that. (smut) Ravishing Romance Entry.


_The day of the wedding was beautiful, despite the shortcomings and somber mist surrounding them all currently, it could not have been a more fitting day. Hermione had even swore that the sky had never been a more 'succulent shade of turquoise' than previously believed; and he couldn't help but bring himself to agree with her._

_A few clouds had scattered in the skies and the sun was shyly hidden behind them , peeking out in instances, too far and in between to matter. They were four hours away from the wedding with the guests just beginning to arrive in clusters; he sat and admired the collective effort of his family even in such a dire time._

_He wasn't one to dwell on the morbid aspects of life but it wasn't as though he turned a blind eye to the chaos. It was as though they were in their own personal bubble, completely shielded from the outside world. As a sheltered parent does their best to protect their love from the harsh world, this was the very same. Except no one was sheltered, everyone knew but they just wanted to ignore it for one day._

_He studied his surroundings, noticing how the Minister seemed to slip into their home so casually, suddenly being the bearer of reality. God forbid if they were allowed even an ounce of ignorance for the day. He also noticed Charlie, cool as a cucumber, pacing around the house as though it was just another day for him._

_Perhaps it was just another day for him. He was the groom and there wasn't as much pressure on him as on the bride's side. All he had to do was put on his dress robes, straighten up and say 'I do.', more or less. The bride's part was a bit more complicated, so to speak but speaking of the bride, he had obligations to fulfill. He had promised to see her before she the official ceremony, for what...he wasn't sure._

_Pushing himself up from the countertop he began walking towards the stairs, occasionally being pulled into a conversation or two by Harry and his relatives. He reached the top of the stairs into Ginny's room, where Fleur was getting ready. He knocked and upon hearing a 'Oui?' of approval, he entered._

_"Ah, it's you.", she said, her accent entangling within her words like a dandelion in a breeze. Her scent of jasmine and house musk ensnared his nostrils, she smelled divine. She sat on the bed, the light just barely breaking through the blue curtains onto her face._

_"Yeah. You said you wanted me up here earlier?" The room had a breeze rolling through it, a pleasant soft one._

_"Oui. I feel...how you say…", she fumbled around with her sentences, biting her lip as she did so. "scared?"_

_That was new. Fleur was practically a parisian version of Ginny, minus the tinge of Veela._

_"Why're you scared? Aren't you supposed to happy or whatever?", he ignorantly fumbled around with his words. He wasn't sure what to say to a bride to be, nonetheless one that he had claimed so long ago. It wasn't forgotten on him but hopefully, she had put it long behind her._

_"I am scared because of...I do not want to hurt Charlie.", she went on. He had just noticed that she wasn't even in her bridal gown, just a regular pair of jeans and a jumper. Well it was only four hours before the wedding, so he didn't entirely blame her._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Ronald, I need to feel...you.", she got up from the bed and advanced towards him. "Von last time, s'il vous plait?"_

_No. He couldn't do that to Charlie, but she looked at him with the tenderest of eyes, tinged with wanton lust. He had to restrain himself, this wasn't what family did to one another. But she came closer and her hands were placed so tenderly on his hips, her native language wrapping itself around his earlobe and almost translating directly to his groin. He knew what she wanted._

_She, ever so lightly, grazed his growing erection through his slacks...he wasn't sure if he could do this. "If I leave this here, we vill make a mistake soon enough.", her broken english wasn't even a problem to him._

_"It is literally...the day before your wedding, Fleur.", his words were clearly lost on her._

_Her hands slipped underneath of his jumper, lightly grazing his abdomen._

_"We shouldn't."_

_She came even closer, her body pressing against his aching one._

_"Fleur, stop it."_

_She moved them to the door, eventually locking it._

_She was half-veela for Merlin's sake, this was literally impossible for him to achieve. She was offering him a final chance to taste her, to bask in her warmth and release his passions inside of her somewhat urging body. He looked at her, his breath getting hitched at the sight of her green hazed eyes, she wanted him._

_He licked his lips before leaning in, sure this would be the last time he ever indulged in her bittersweet company ever again. She gave a sigh of relief, muttering something along the lines of "C'est la vie." along the curve of his lips before briefly sinking herself into them._

_She tasted so abnormally good, his hands felt around her hips, effectively pinning her to door. Their lips moving in a rhymatic sync, tongues darting in between the moist caverns of their mouths, gasping and panting between them._

_He knew they didn't have much time before they finally departed. He couldn't waste much time with her._

_Their hands grasping everywhere the other could find, clothes coming off viciously, lips never leaving each other. His fingers found her, deep inside and with her head tilted back, eyes looking into heaven; he saw her become undone. Her very essence being withdrawn from her as he left a trail of wetness from her neck to her breasts._

_Pinching and licking, he paid heed to her just the way she longed for. Her hands were making marks on his back as he bit down on her nipple, his interest finally gaining purpose. Her sharp inhale of breath releasing pheromones on his face, he could taste her hormones._

_She begged for him, but ever so softly as they both knew someone could and would hear them. The peale sunshine from the window burning shades of blue and golden on her flesh, she looked like goddess. He felt her shape knowingly, almost wishing to never know another as long as he lived._

_He touched her, with rough hands and could wait no longer. He struck deep within her, her moans becoming lost in his mouth as he silenced her. He came after her, plunging so far into the valley between her lips that she shuddered with each thrust. Her leg wrapping her way around his torso, he made relentless love to her. Knowing only her in the moment, he had never seen her more beautiful._

_Not another soul would know her like she did, the way her breath came in puffs around his neck as she came. The way she cried his name, laced with foreign profanities as he ravished her every crevice. He knew her well and there was no denying that._

_As they came down from their self-imposed high, the look they exchanged was heartbreaking yet also beautiful. It was the last time they would meet in this fashion, he yearned for her but it was something he could never obtain._

_She was gorgeous, he noted, as she got dressed and he slipped out the room ever so casually after doing so. The day proceeded as normal and the wedding went on. It was almost as though nothing had ever happened between them earlier. He was glad she had found someone she loved. He always wanted it for her, even from their previous trysts._

_So as he sat in the reception tent, looking at her while she danced with his kin, he gave her a small smile; translating everything he had never said._

_He was happy she had found someone. The same someone that he had found in her._


End file.
